weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Forcecraft
Added by TomToms SuperSayan Forcecraft is a type of magick where is needed a pure force of will. Due to the fact that there is a lot of information you must now about the elements and there proprieties to cast the speels and I can't write everything here, check the end of this page and you will find a external link to a complete speels book. How to cast speels There are two methods to cast the speels the Forcecraft method and the latin speels method. 1 '- The forcecraft method is to think of what the element does and imagine it accomplishing something that you want with you in that focus and this focuses it through you, so it gets more power to effect with, plus the element will repeat the event outside you with equal that energy. This also can be called elemental spelling as it uses the power of mind that makes itself felt as a force effect. ' 2 - The latin speels method you must think of the purpose for the spell to focus the effect. Then feeling in yourself the need and your feelings to make your desire happen. This is called feeling with your gut and feel with your gut intuition each spell word repeating thespell if needed as the spell must be done with intent to happen or it won't happen. Vocabulary First lets begin with the root words the beginner needs to know omni=all maximus = ball luminoct = ignite or enact thundoris = storm bentidoct = empower dorise = empower yourself emperoct = restore omoptio = purify reparo = self-repair The root latin words for the elements are: taura = earth liquentis = lava pyro = fire hydro = water cyro = ice aero/thundora = air or thunder Speels There are just few speels posted here, check more at the end of this post. ' Earth spells' Omni maximus taura luminoct- earth energy ball Omni bentidoct taura luminoct- fills object with the earth element Omni bentidoct taura luminoct dorise- empowers oneself with the earth element Omni bentidoct taura emperoct- recovers from weakness and strengthens Omni maximus taura bentidoct- causes earthquake Omni bentidoct taura reparo - causes repair by earth energy ' Lava Spells' Omni maximus liquentis luminoct- lava energy ball Omni bentidoct liquentis luminoct- fills object with the lava element Omni bentidoct liquentis luminoct dorise- empowers oneself with the lava element Omni bentidoct liquentis emperoct- heals weakness and wounds while strengthening Omni maximus liquentis aero bentidoct- causes volcano Omni bentidoct liquentis reparo- causes repair by lava ' Fire spells' Omni maximus pyro luminoct- fire energy ball Omni bentidoct pyro luminoct- fills object with the fire element Omni bentidoct pyro luminoct dorise- empowers oneself with the fire element Omni bentidoct pyro emperoct- heals open wounds Omni maximus pyro bentidoct- causes fire Omni maximus pyro reparo- causes fire repair ' Air/Wind spells' Omni maximus thundora luminoct- lightning ball Omni bentidoct thundora luminoct- fills object with the wind element Omni bentidoct thundora luminoct dorise- empowers oneself with the wind element Omni bentidoct thundora emperoct- cleanses spirit Omni maximus thundora bentidoct- causes gusts of wind Omni maximus thundora reparo- causes wind repair ' Ice spells' Omni maximus cyro luminoct- ice ball Omni bentidoct cyro luminoct- fills object with the ice element Omni bentidoct cyro luminoct dorise- empowers oneself with the ice element Omni bentidoct cyro emperoct- cleanses spirit or heal with imagination Omni maximus cyro bentidoct- causes hail Omni bentidoct cyro reparo- causes ice repair ' Water spells' Omni maximus hydro luminoct- water energy ball Omni bentidoct hydro luminoct- fills object with the water element Omni bentidoct hydro luminoct dorise- empowers oneself with the water element Omni bentidoct hydro emperoct- makes item sacred or heals by imagination Omni maximus hydro bentidoct- causes waves Omni bentidoct hydro reparo- causes water repair Source Complete Speels Book Online Version : http://meister-runic.tripod.com/spellsguide/ Pdf Version : http://meister-runic.tripod.com/spellsguide/Study_guide.pdf Note: I didn't write this book.